The present invention relates generally to awning assemblies of the type to be mounted to a substantially vertical support surface.
There are a number of known awning assemblies that support an awning or canopy to create a sheltered area. An inner end of the canopy is typically secured to a wall and an outer end of the canopy is typically secured to a roller assembly. The roller assembly is supported at its ends by support arms for movement between a retracted position, wherein the roller assembly is disposed adjacent the wall, and a deployed position, wherein the roller assembly is extended out away from the wall. When the roller assembly is in the retracted position, the canopy is rolled-up on the roller assembly. When the canopy is in a deployed position, the canopy is unrolled from the roller assembly and extends between the wall and the roller assembly. These awning assemblies are often designed for use with movable support structures such as, for example, recreation vehicles, travel trailers, mobile homes, and the like, but are also usable with fixed structures.